


Training Session

by ximeria



Series: Mutant School AU [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, Lust, M/M, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik have a late night training session and although Erik doesn't know Charles yet, he figures... it's not going to be boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Session

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/3278.html?thread=3475406#t3475406) at the xmen-firstkink community on LJ.
> 
>  _Something happened different (idk what, perhaps the mutant rights movement started earlier?) and Charles and Erik are involved in the mutant rights movement, but they're not the leaders. Two groups with different philosophies did develop ala the X-men and the Brotherhood (though they might be called something different I suppose) and Erik and Charles are in the upper ranks of the two factions because they're still powerful._
> 
>  _There's been some progress toward peace between the two factions (and perhaps also between the humans and mutants) and a school is built to help younger mutants. Half the teachers are going to be from one faction, and the other half will be from the other faction._
> 
>  _Charles and Erik are both tapped to be teachers. Perhaps Erik is chosen because the leader of his side knows he's STUBBORN and will make sure the teachers aren't teaching them to hide, that the students are getting both sides of the story, etc. Charles, of course, is Charles and loves being a teacher, and Erik is all "grr why am I here half the teachers are idiots and I am a dangerous killer why do they let me around children arghhh" but of course he secretly loves helping out the kids and watching them grow more confident with themselves._
> 
>  _Charles and Erik only knew each other by name and had only met each other in glimpses during fights, but now they see each other every day..._
> 
>  _It's up to you whether Charles is in a wheelchair, I don't care either way, but if he is in a wheelchair I would much prefer it to be because of an evil rougue mutant or a human or something, rather than because of Erik or the Brotherhood. If you really want it to be because of the Brotherhood, okay, but not because of Erik, please._
> 
>  _Basically I love teacher!AUs in all fandoms, and I want a teacher!AU + powers. :D_

Erik closes his eyes and feels his way around the metal cube. It's not your average run of the mill metal. It's heavier than what he's used to and it's going to be a challenge even lifting it off the floor of the training room.

It's been one of those days and Erik isn't stupid enough to think there won't be more of the same until everyone settles into their new way of life. It's been a month since they opened the new school, a month since a year of peace talks had finally borne fruit.

Just a month and Erik wonders what the hell he's doing here. He's teaching other mutants to harness their abilities, and on the side he teaches them languages as well, history. Isn't that a kick in the pants? Erik Lehnsherr, who'd stood by Shaw's side, though not of his free will in the fight against the Xavier family's steadfast belief that mutants and humans could co-exist.

The metal cube tremors, but doesn't move. For all that Erik can see Shaw having been right in many ways, it had been a glorious day when Logan had challenged their half crazed boss for his place as leader of their group. And had won, rather violently and rather bloodily.

Erik grunts as he pulls up memories of Shaw, how he would 'train' Erik by pushing him far beyond what he could do, applying pain when nothing else worked. He'd made Erik what he is now, but Logan of all people had tempered it. Erik still isn't sure how Logan had managed the negotiations with the Xaviers - he'd once been Brian Xavier's right hand man and while Erik had thought he'd bend easily to the man, he'd been surprised to find Logan a shrewd negotiator, never losing sight of their different ideals and world views.

Most of all, Logan had been right when he'd sold the idea to the rest of them. They had been trying to kill each other, instead of working together. Exactly what mankind wants them to do. Too busy fighting over ideals, missing the real threat out there.

Most of all, Erik is still stunned that Logan insisted _Erik_ become part of the teaching staff at the joint school that had been the outcome of the peace talks. He keeps claiming that it's to balance out the softness of Brian Xavier and his people, but some days Erik wonders if it isn't out of some deep love of seeing Erik out of his depth. Or possibly that's just an added bonus.

Erik shakes his head, trying to clear it. He's down here, late in the evening to get some of his own training done. While Xavier's people have always been considered softer in their views, they are by no means incapable of holding their own in a fight. Erik's faced off against them often enough to know this.

A surprise had been finally meeting Xavier's brat, who had turned out to be a lot softer than Erik had expected. He'd known that Raven, his own preferred partner on their missions was his sister, that she'd defected early on in frustration if nothing else. She's rarely spoken of her brother, in the past, but Erik was there the day they'd finally been in the same room, the final agreements being drawn.

He can still see the soft smile on her face as she stepped forward to embrace a young man, a head shorter than Erik, soft looking brown hair and the bluest eyes Erik's ever seen. Another shake of the head doesn't clear Erik's mind and he growls under his breath.

"I wonder what it would take to truly make you lift that thing,"

Erik instantly lets go of the cube, his power whipping away and curling around any and every metal object in the room.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, my friend."

Erik slowly turns around. Truce or no truce...

Charles Xavier is standing behind him, hands in his pockets, leaning against the open door. He looks about as dangerous as a small puppy. A raised eyebrow tells Erik he might've not protected that thought all too well.

"I didn't mean to read that one," Xavier says quietly. "But surface thoughts are pretty hard to ignore."

And that's the point where sense returns and Erik pulls up every damned shielding technique Emma has ever taught him.

Xavier winces.

Erik forgot, he stupidly forgot that while the old Xavier is an empath, his son, Charles, is a telepath and probably the strongest of his kind on Earth.

Erik thinks it goes well with the picture that the younger Xavier comes across quite harmless.

The small smile curving Xavier's lips makes Erik's blood boil. And he doesn't understand why. He has the self control that would make a saint weep, yet one smile...

"I hear from the students that you've made quite an impression," Xavier says, stepping forward although Erik hasn't invited him inside.

Erik raises an eyebrow. "I never harbored any wish to be a teacher." He's never wanted to, but if he's honest with himself, he's kinda been enjoying it a little. When the kids do as he tells them.

"Oh, it was meant as a compliment," Xavier says, coming to a stand next to Erik. "You may not have had the wish, but you have a gift for it."

Erik doesn't answer.

"Me," Xavier continues, as if his constant talking will lull Erik into lowering his shields, "I love teaching. I never wanted to fight, I just wanted to continue my studies and teach."

Erik gives him a sideways look. "You teach genetics, study genetics," he finds himself saying.

"You sat through one of my lectures the second day we were doing this," Xavier says with a small smile.

"Scouting out the competition," Erik says before he can stop himself. It had been the reason. The fact that he'd sat through the whole lecture, enraptured, is not up for sharing. He wants to ask if Xavier uses his powers to indoctrinate his students. Then again, Xavier is a goodie-two-shoes, so the answer to that is probably 'no'.

"We're on the same side, Erik, there's no competition," Xavier says with a small frown.

"Someone has to balance the naivety you teach," Erik replies with a snort. "That's what I'm here for."

"And I am here to balance out your cynicism," Xavier said with a wink. "Now, back to my question. I'm sure you can do better." He nods at the cube.

"I was training when you interrupted me," Erik says, putting as much menace as he can into his voice.

"Don't let me keep you from it," Xavier says cheekily.

Erik glares at him, silently telling him to fuck off.

"Anger will only get you so far. Hatred will only push your power so high," Xavier says instead, watching him, head cocked to the side. "What if I could show you a way to do it differently?"

"You're not getting into my head," Erik says, a knee jerk reaction. And does Xavier have no sense of personal space?

"And I repeat, we're on the same side, I promise I won't read anything you don't push into my path," Xavier says, eyes far too wide and innocent.

Erik pulls back his lips, a growl escaping him.

"We're supposed to lead by example," Xavier says, voice whisper soft. "If we can't trust each other, who then?"

"I don't trust telepaths," Erik grinds out. Strictly speaking, he doesn't trust anyone.

"Let me prove it," Xavier says, and there's no pleading in his voice. It's just… a statement. "Lift it."

Erik tears his eyes from Xavier's, wondering if the man has a second mutation that enables him to hypnotize people. He pulls up every ounce of annoyance and wraps it up on hatred and anger. The cube does wobble this time, nearly lifting off the floor.

Xavier moves behind him and Erik fights to ignore him. Fights to push through the pain that lances through his mind telling him he's pushing too far. Too hard.

"Erik," Xavier whispers, close enough that his hot breath seeps through the thin shirt Erik is wearing, right below the collar. "Erik, there are emotions stronger, more efficient than hatred and anger."

Erik squeezes his eyes tightly shut. He can't but focus on Xavier's voice. Even if he wants to ignore it...

"Calm your mind, empty it of rage, hatred - create a calm and empty center. Feel the metal, feel your awareness of it - let it fill the empty center of your mind." Xavier's voice is mesmerizing and Erik does as he's told. If anything, what's the harm?

For a moment, there's nothing there, then… oh… Erik opens his eyes, unseeingly. He's aware of the metal, as he always is, but instead of focusing on it as an object, it's like seeing the molecules of the metal itself, urging each little one to lift.

"You're doing it, Erik, keep doing it, keep your focus, your mind is so beautiful, so ordered," Xavier breathes into his ear, his body hot against Erik's back. "Look, you're lifting it."

There is so much joy in Xavier's voice that Erik manages to make his eyes focus and the cube is really hovering, several feet above the ground and the headache that's always accompanied overexertion… isn't there. It doesn't even feel like the cube's weighing anything.

Erik's eyes slide shut again as he feels Xavier's hands sliding around his chest, fingers splayed, ten streaks of heat burning through his shirt. He can't help it, his respiration goes up, his blood rushes south and his jeans are so damned tight.

Erik feels suspended - like time isn't even there anymore. There's just him, the metal and Xavier, hard and hot against his back. It all soars and mixes, mingles and breaks apart, like shattering glass. Erik loses his focus for a split second and the cube slams against the reinforced ceiling, then drops to the floor, noisily and hard enough to send a shockwave through the floor, vibration climbing through Erik's feet up along his legs and…

"Holy shit," Xavier breathes against his neck, hot and humid.

"What the hell did you do, Xavier?" Erik forces out, sinking to his knees, feeling Xavier still plastered to his back, following him down.

"I just gave you something else to focus through," he whimpers, clutching at Erik like he's drowning.

Erik can sympathize. "You did something in my mind," he grinds out.

"No, just…," Xavier laughs breathlessly. "I just thought a more positive focus would help. I didn't know you'd surpass my expectations like this!"

Erik puts a hand on the ground, steadying himself, not realizing that he's already lifted the other hand and put it over one of Xavier's. "If this is how you teach…" he begins, because he's not sure even sex would leave him feeling this weak, but satiated.

"Oh, no, my friend, I don't normally…" he trails off, flexing his hand under Erik's.

They stay still for minutes, then Xavier finally staggers to his feet, offering Erik a hand up. They stand in front of each other for a few more moments, hands still clasped.

"Xavier, I get the feeling you'll be a hell of an acquaintance," Erik admits. He can do this, he can work with this guy and if he's half as good with the students as he just was with Erik, sexual undertones notwithstanding, their kind may just finally have their break.

Xavier lets go of his hand, a little reluctantly. Steps backwards to the door and smiles widely. "Call me Charles, calling me Xavier will make me look over my shoulder to see if my dad's standing there."

Erik snorts. "Getting mightily familiar, aren't we?"

Charles gives Erik's damp crotch a meaningful look. He runs a hand through his hair and winks. "I'm looking forward to training with you again, Erik, " he says, turning and all but running from the room, leaving Erik on his own.

Erik grins. He didn't miss the matching damp patch on Charles' jeans either. "I think we'll be training as much as possible," he mutters to himself.

Behind him the cube is almost vibrating and Erik has to force it back to the ground from where it's hovering an inch above the floor.

The end (or the start of a beautiful friendship)


End file.
